No Air
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Basado en los momentos tristes de Luna Nueva y esta canción que refleja los que pasa por las mentes de Edward y Bella cuando no se puede vivir sin aire. One Shot... entren y dejen review


**Aclaro: Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y de Summit Enterteiment… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen. Además aclaro que la canción en la que esta basado este fic no me pertenece sino a Jordie Sparks y Chris Brown.**

**No air**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air._

**Agosto.**

**Bella POV**

Aun no podía creer que él se hubiera ido, el me dejo sola en el bosque, yo tratando de buscarlo sabiendo que seria inútil considerando que es un vampiro mucho mas rápido que yo.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue oír un aullido y luego me desvanecí, esperaba que ese lobo me comiera y así morir antes que perderlo pero no me levante al día siguiente si él.

El era mi aire y mi razón para seguir despertando cada día; el al irse tomo mi aire y se lo llevo y ahora quiero que me expliquen cómo puedo vivir en un mundo sin aire, es decir sin él.

**Septiembre.**

**Edward POV**

En mi mente estoy solo, el pensar en ella solo me hace querer volver a Forks, pero sé que ella no se merece vivir con el peligro a la puerta; ella no se merece esta "viva" que mi familia y yo tenemos, no es justo para ella.

Yo no deseaba irme pero no tenía otra opción más que irme y dejar que todo fuera como si no la hubiera conocido. En veces como estas yo maldigo aun más el que tengamos una gran memoria, pues lo recuerdos con ella son imborrables, claro me logro distraer pero no puedo por mucho tiempo pues Alice, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme no me ayudan, y menos Jasper quien se siente culpable.

Mi corazón humano está muerto, pero la luz que Bella como una estrella fugaz dejo en mi noche sin estrellas fue tan fuerte que creí que mi corazón sentimental había comenzado a latir pero ahora ya no late, está incompleto porque ella me falta. Yo deseo que ella algún día entienda y me perdone por esto y que comprenda que es por su bien.

**Octubre.**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar que el otro viviera sin su compañía, solos y por su cuenta pues pese a que ninguno se daba cuenta sus vivas giraban en torno a la otra; y esto causaba que el respirar fuera duro y difícil; pues el aire era el otro.

Bella y Edward deseaban que alguien les explicara como respirar sin aire; no se puede respirar sin aire y ellos deseaban decirse que esos eran sus sentimientos cuando no estaban juntos.

Bella se siente como si la hubieran metido en una piscina profunda como si hubiese caído en un foso, y ella no sabe que Edward se siente igual que ella.

**Noviembre.**

**Edward POV**

En mi mente me imagino caminando, corriendo, saltando o incluso volando o flotando hacia ti, Bella; pues no hay gravedad que me mantenga en la realidad, porque esa gravedad eras y serás siempre tu.

Llegue hasta Brasil, buscando a Victoria y solo puedo pensar en ella; hace más de dos meses que deje a mi familia cuando sentí el olor de ella pero tengo tiempo sin verla u olerla o incluso oír sus pensamientos y eso me causaba un mal presentimiento.

**Meses después de la depresión de Bella, sola en su cuarto.**

**Bella POV**

De no ser por Jake, quien se volvió mi sol personal, aun estaría atrapada en esas aguas tan profundas en las que entre por tu partida; pese a que te fuiste y te llevaste mi aire aun sobrevivo.

No me preguntes como, pero así es y no me importa saber cómo.

Edward aun deseo saber cómo hago para que me expliques como puedo vivir sola, sin ti, aunque yo misma conseguí en Jake a mi nueva razón para mantenerme distraída pero debo admitir que mi vida aun gira en torno a ti y a mis recuerdos.

No lo sabes pero aun sigo buscando maneras arriesgadas de diversión para verte; porque desde el incidente con los motorizados saliendo del cine con Jessica, mi búsqueda por verte u oír tu voz no paran y cada vez que dejo de verlas se me hace cada vez más difícil respirar y ahora hasta el dormir se me hace complicado.

**FIN**

…

**Hey… volví a mis Twilight fics con este One Shot… Esto se me ocurrió cuando oí la canción No Air en la serie de TV Glee y lo uno que podía pensar al oírla era en la deprimente Escena de los meses pasando en Luna Nueva y luego de mucho divagar y pensar decidí subirlo… espero que les guste… si la quieren oír pueden descargarla pues en Youtube la quitaron. Espero sus Reviews con sus comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
